The Monster Inside
by Scottie2787
Summary: A sequel to "Damon's Princess of Darkness". Several months after the birth of Damon and Sophie's half vampire son Alex and just before the arrival of Shinichi and Misao, they begin to realise he has an immense amount of power for his age and mentions kitsunes alot, does he have a connection to Shinichi and Misao or are they trying to turn him towards them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to the story "Damon's Princess Of Darkness". Hope you enjoy and please review :)**** Starts from the book The Return: Nightfall :) **

**Prologue:**

**Sophie's point of view: **

A lot of things have happened since the birth of Alex, my half vampire son. We discovered he ages at a very quick pace, a week equals to about 2 months for him. He obtains a lot of the vampire characteristics such as speed, stamina and strength, just above the average human and just below the average vampire. He prefers the diet of blood and has a very short temper like his father, Damon Salvatore, my fiancé. It's scary how alike he is to Damon, in looks and personality.

I am now also a vampire, which was very hard to adjust to at first, I didn't want this life, but it was the only way to save me from truly dying during the birth of Alex. It's not such a bad life after you get used to it and it means I will stay immortal with Damon, which is a good thing. I've taken up Stefan's diet of animal blood as I just can't bring myself to harm innocent humans, which of course Damon doesn't agree with and is still trying to coax me into his diet.

Caroline had Elena's journal and was going to read it put in public, to the whole town on Founder's Day, which would have been terrible, her diary contained so many secrets, for example the fact that Stefan and Damon are vampires, and I don't know what we would have done if the town found out about it. Luckily Damon managed to get hold of Caroline's diary and switched it with Elena's.

Stefan proposed to Elena, which for some confusing reason made Damon very angry, him and Elena began to argue and then Elena and Aunt Judith began to argue, the next thing that was to come, wasn't good.

Elena stormed off in her car, and the weather began to turn horrible. We began to get worried, she was off driving by herself, mad and upset in this weather. Apparently she tried to cross running water, as she thought this would keep her safe. As she drove over the bridge, it broke and Elena drove into the water. She drowned.

We didn't know that yet and I went out in Meredith's car with Stefan, Bonnie and Meredith trying to search for her. Stefan was upset shouting about why she'd go out in the storm and Meredith drove as fast as she could trying to find her. A large fallen oak tree blocked the road and we had to get out and walk. We saw the bridge, destroyed and fallen into a rubble. I felt sick at the pit of my stomach at this stage.

Suddenly Stefan dived head first into the water, a desperate attempt to try and save Elena. We waited and waited, standing in the storm, the wind beating us and lashing us, knowing we were too late, but something kept us there, still hoping she was okay, which we knew wasn't likely.

Finally Stefan appeared out of the water, carrying Elena in his arms. His face said it all. It wasn't good, she was gone. I cried angry tearless sighs as he placed Elena on the road. Stefan was trying to help Elena, trying to get her to breathe, trying to get the water out of her lungs. It was no use and we knew it. She was gone. He kept trying, and then finally gave up. Meredith was yelling at him and he yelled back, and at the same time they were both crying. Then he just sat there, holding Elena. His face expressionless. Then Stefan and I began to pick up on something in the area, something bad and strong and powerful. Stefan shouted at us to go, before we got hurt. He managed to get Meredith, Bonnie and I to leave.

It was Damon who has caused this and him and Stefan fought. Damon broke Stefan's arm whilst they fought in crow and falcon form. Then Elena woke up.

We discovered Katherine faked her death, she tortured Stefan, Damon, Elena and I and unfortunately Elena went into the sunlight, killing Katherine and died.

A lot of things happened just a week ago, we killed the original vampire Klaus, Stefan almost dying and then miraculously, Elena came back to life. She is now in a child-like state and cannot read, write or speak, except with mental pictures.

Through all this Mrs. Flowers has been like a grandmother, looking after Alex, who couldn't of possibly took part in a lot of this. He is now in his vampire form, three years old and growing more and more like Damon everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of L.J Smiths original characters from vampire diaries apart from Sophie and Alex. **

**Hope you enjoy and please review, so I know what you think :)**

**Chapter One: **

**Sophie's Point Of View: **

I lazily opened my eyes to see Damon propped up on one elbow staring down at me. I smiled and put my arms around him, hugging him.

"Morning beautiful" he smiled, carefully brushing my hair out my eyes and planting a small kiss on my forehead.

"Morning" I laughed. "What time is it?" I asked, getting out of the bed and pulling open the curtains, it was still dark out.

"Half three in the morning." He replied.

I began to ask why he was up so early but was interrupted when I suddenly felt Damon grab me round the waist and pull me back into the bed, both of us laughing.

"Get back into bed." he said coming closer to me, slowly kissing me on the lips, then travelled small kisses down to my neck, making me shiver. We began to kiss suddenly when I small voice interrupted us.

"Why are you eating Mummy?" said Alex, his dark curly hair ruffled, sticking up in all directions, dressed in Spiderman pyjamas and carrying a small blue bear in one hand. He stood there in the doorway with a puzzled look on his face.

Damon looked at me and we began to laugh hysterically. "Hello there smelly, what are you doing up?" said Damon getting out of the bed and scooping Alex up in his arms, playfully ticking him. Alex squealed and let out a giggle.

"I'm hungry." he said after he calmed down. "Look" he opened his mouth to reveal two small retracted fangs. "Really hungry."

Damon chuckled a little and said "Well I've got somewhere to be, so maybe your Mum will get you some breakfast?" he looked over to me for approval.

I nodded "Sure, he'll have to have the same as me though."

"No." protested Alex. "Me and Daddy don't eat bambi's and bunny rabbits."

I rolled my eyes, he was so like Damon. "Well I'm afraid its that or nothing." I said sternly.

Alex wriggled in Damon's arms to be let down, he then stormed out of the bedroom.

Damon sighed and said " We're going to have our work cut out if he's like this at three years old, I'll take him, I'll have to bring him with me on a few errands."

I raised my eyebrows "What errands? Its so early."

"Nothing you need to worry about Sophie" he said coming over and giving me a kiss. "Ill be back soon."

**Damon's Point Of View: **

I strolled into Alex's room, he was sitting on the floor playing with some toy cars. I lounged on his bed with my arms behind my head. "So, want to come get some breakfast?"

Alex's face broke out into a smile and he quickly ran over to the bed and jumped up and down on my stomach. "Yes, Yes, Yes" he shouted.

I quickly got him dressed into a small pair of black jeans, black converse, a red t-shirt and a smart black leather jacket, I smiled. He was a mini me.

"I have something to do before you eat." I explained to him as we walked down the street with Alex placed on my shoulders.

He began to whine, but I gave him a stern look which quickly made him be quiet.

I walked into Caroline Forbe's garden and began climbing up a large tree. I placed Alex on one of the lower branches and strictly told him not to move or there would be trouble, he nodded and quietly remained sitting on the branch.

I lounged in mid-air on a branch, and looked into Caroline Forbe's bedroom window. I comfortably lay back, and watched. I was waiting for it to be 4:44 a.m. Then Caroline would perform her ritual, I'd already seen her do it twice before.

Then suddenly, I felt like something bit me. A mosquito bite. It confused me because mosquitoes don't bite vampires, but it felt like a mosquito had bit me on the back of the neck. I looked behind me and there was nothing. I felt a sudden surge of power from beneath me.

"_Getting hungry." _said Alex telepathically.

"_Well I'm busy, be patient." _I sent back, rolling my eyes.

I didn't get a reply which meant he was probably sulking, I looked down and he was sitting with him arms crossed in a huff, one leg dangling off the branch, swinging back at forth quickly above the ground below.

I was still confused at what bit me. It hurt and was starting to hurt more. Maybe it was a conifer needle from behind me, or a bee. I felt my neck, all I could feel was a tiny squishy lump that hurt. I could feel Alex still for some reason sending out surges of power and I sighed, he was so impatient.

Suddenly Caroline woke up and walked across the room. I could still feel a strong power being sent out, it mustn't be Alex, he isn't that strong. I felt fear and confusion, something bad was here…


End file.
